


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #18 Summer

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [20]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Partial-AU, Party Planning, overusage of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami is not very good at planning parties for Maka.  Maka is not very good at being cooperative.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #18 Summer

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #18 Summer  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Kami Albarn, Maka Albarn  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 610

\-------------------------------------

Maka sat in her apartment kitchen with her mother. Kami had many magazines and brochures laid on the table in front of them.

“Okay, Maka!” she said with an awkward smile. “Shinigami-sama is very excited about your engagement and let’s show that you are too by planning a nice engagement party.”

Maka didn’t reply but started flipping through a random cake pamphlet.

“I’ve already made a list of possible venues. It’s important to book them early, especially since we’re having a summer party and a summer wedding. We might as well book the venue for the wedding reception too. It’s unfortunate that Shinigami-sama can’t leave Death City. It doesn’t provide many options,” Kami continued.

Maka picked up the list and looked at the available dates. Kami waited patiently for Maka to say something.

Finally, she spoke, “I understand why the engagement party is this summer. Shinigami-sama seems in a rush to make the announcement, but the wedding isn’t for another two years. Why do you want it in the summer? Weren’t you and Papa married in the autumn?”

“Oh,” Kami blinked. “I thought it was the obvious choice. Isn’t summer your favorite season? When you were little you loved reading outdoors and you have such a bright personality. Death Scythe gushes about it in his updates about you.”

“Papa does?” Maka asked in surprised. “But I’m always so mean to him!”

“Hmm, well, Death Scythe is more observant than many people give him credit for. He must notice things at other times to say it so confidently.” A pause. “Do you like summer?”

“Not particularly. I stopped reading outdoors years ago. I like staying in and reading on the couch.”

“What about a spring wedding then? Early March could be nice. It’s early enough to avoid the rain, but late enough to still have flowers in bloom.”

Maka groaned. “You don’t get it. I don’t like bright things and sunny weather. I like winter. I love gray weather accompanied by hot chocolate and a nice cool almost sharp white.”

“Why would you like something so gloomy? You’re just being difficult for no reason. Why all this needless rambling?”

Maka glared momentarily as her fighting spirit awoke. “Because these things aren’t me. These aren’t sweets I like or flowers I favor. I _hate_ sushi and there’s six sushi restaurants listed here.” Her voice grew louder as she continued. “And I like opposites! Soul’s not gloomy! He’s my balance!”

“I see.” The phrase was said coldly. “Maka. Regardless of how you feel for your old partner, you must let him go. You _will_ marry Death the Kid and pining after this Soul Eater is a waste of your energy.”

“But I love him!”

“No!” Kami was firm. “You may be infatuated with him, but you do not love him. He is a weak replacement for your true soul mate and the sooner you accept how blessed you are to have a perfect partner, the better.”

Maka flushed and opened and closed her mouth several times while trying to determine what to say.

Eventually she replied, “I don’t care what you think about how I should feel. You don’t know my heart. If you want me to just be quiet about everything, then plan this party yourself. I’m leaving.”

“Maka!” Kami scolded as she followed her daughter to the door. “I am your mother and you must obey me! I didn’t raise you to be so disrespectful!”

Maka looked her straight in the eye. “I don’t _have_ to do anything. And we’re in a stupid desert! The weather is the same all the time!” She yelled as she slammed the door and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I actually wrote the next part of this thing! And the next part is written too! If I actually sit down and type it, then we'll be almost 2/3rds through everything :D
> 
> But yeah, I had a horrible time with this prompt. I really wanted to do it about coloring, like, "Oh she's a summer" kind of thing but I failed at researching it properly and the next thing I knew it'd been six months and I was starting to feel bad about it. Another like, four months after that and here we are.


End file.
